nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Flurian Uprising
'''The Flurian uprising '''was a small regional conflict that occured in Fluria, a large county in Aluria. The Uprising was a aggressive rebellion by the Flurian Liberation Army. The FLA was a large group hoping to have the Flurian religion to be recognised and for Fluria to be independent. They started their campaign by bombing sites all over Fluria and Aluria. The result would be disastrous for them and Fluria. As this was Kadar's first test as Prime minister. Tension rises At first during the post civil war years, Fluria was a agriculture eden, Huge lush forests and colossal farm land. It was by right the Commowealths bread basket. But within eden there was tension. Fluria had its own religion, although Aluria adopted Visarism when it joined the Commonwealth. The Flurian people practiced the religion secretly. With 4,560,211 people living in Fluria there was bound to be tension between the Visarists and the Flurian cultists. Usually boys would get into fights at school over it, girls would scream at each other. Nothing ultra violent happened. Then on the 12th jan 2009 a gang of 20 visarist teenagers beat up a 62 year old Flurian cultist man, all 20 were aressted and executed for agist GBH. But the Flurian cultists wanted revenge. all 2,123,210 of them, so the attacks occured all other Fluria, mainly the farming villages were the center of it. Markets were trashed, Visarist busissnesses vandalised. People attacked, the villages were desending into chaos, soon it spread to the towns and cities, Arcadia (Fluria's county capital), Jentua. In response the Alurian government orderd the Home guard to patrol the towns and cities. They urged the people that they are on everyones side, they only want peace and unity. The usuall fascist propaganda they use to restrain the population. Over the next 5 days, 63 people would die from sectarian violence. Visarist vs Flurian cultists. Never has a minority attacked the majority in such a way. Sensing that tensions were rising and that the Cultists were being persecuted, they founded the Flurian Liberation Army. On the 18th january the FLA annouced it would bring justice and fairness for the Flurian people as a whole. 20th jan 2008, a bus travelling through Arcadia city centre explodes killing 68 people. First the FLA is accused by a new group admitts to it, the Flurian milita, a new group dedicated to Flurian independence. 23rd Jan a explosion rips through the Der'an shopping center in central Stokara the capital of Aluria, killing 256 and injuring 342. On the 27th the FLA is offered a arms deal by the Genil drug cartel. They accept immidatley. Genil Drug cartel The drug cartel had a huge infleunce through out Fluria, its drug supply easierly hidden from the Civil defence drones that patrol the forests. Since 2008 thier money has doubled, thier power expanded. They decided to supply the FLA with weapons under one condition, should they be victorious and Fluria independent the cartel have a free market and Kamalla be legal, the FLA accepted reluctanatly. With this, the FLA received M14, M16 and AK47 assualt rifles. Plus RPG7s, C4 and grenades. And in return the GDC was given £4.7m and if they won, £40m in total. The GDC also offered to help with men, around 3,500 of its thugs were sent to help fight for independece, most would be high and could say no. Flurian Militia The Flurian militia exsisted during the civil war, it was a for of resistance movement agianst the Oparan troops. The movement then realised that the Alurians were loyal to the Commonwealth, so they dedicated thier cause to Flurian independence. Since 2008 they have increased thier attacks on Alruian military convoys and Alurian family homes throughout Fluria, they mainly keep to the forests, only striking passers by. The number of FM troops has grown since the Alurian government with the help of the Oparans and Tellamarians cracked down on the region, sending hundereds of Home guard in and mobalizing several divisions of the UCA. On the 28th jan they joined forces with FLA in attempt to soldify the chance of Flurian independence. Fighting begins On the 2nd of feb 3 bombs go off around arcadia. One in the Arcadia tea house, killing 13, another in the Apollo hotel killing 62 and the final one a visarist temple killing 103. This would be called red monday. The FLA and FM both claim they were responsible. Seeing this the Alurian government calls to the Commonwealth government to act, with a easy 98% yes for a crackdown, the UCA is sent in. The 116th infantry legion was mobalized and was ready within 2 days. 40,000 men were sent to Arcadia to restore control. 4th feb a bomb explodes while a truck full soldiers passes by, all 20 are killed plus the driver. With this the 116th moves in on the known strongholds. 14th of febuary 2009. The 116th approches Ked'et forest, they are within 25 meters of the forest when they come under attack by sporadic fire. The tanks open fire, blasting away at the tree line. Soon the infantry move in. 15th. The 116th has cleared 13 miles of the forest and has lost 36 men. They soon find, that as they advance deeper into the forest that the FLA have laid traps, IED's, trip wires. Around 237 soldiers died from the traps alone. 16th. The 2nd battalion of the 116th is ordered to secure Eva'la, a small village in the jet'al forest, 3 miles south of the fighting. When they enter the town they are soon ambushed by 350 miltia. Fighting is intense as the villagers couldn't be evacuated in time. Around 43 soldiers die, all 350 militia are killed and 186 civilians die. 18th. Arcadia is attacked by 6,000 FLA and 2,000 GDC. The home guard is caught off balance and almost looses control of Arcadia. Luckerly the Home guard from Tellamaria arrives and reinforces the besieged troops. 20th. The main forest stronghold is located, a abondanded lumber mill was transformed into a forest city, tents, huts were built all around it. The bulk of the 116th moves in on the stronghold. 21st. The battle of Acadia continues, with the FLA suffering untorerlabe losses, 4,503 have died already but they continue to fight. By midday 12,000 Telleramarian home guard arrive and wipe out the rest of the FLA. The battle for Acadia was over. The assualt on the main stronghold begins, with a massive PH1 strike and incendary artillery the entire area is incinerated, around 10pm the 116th moved in and finished most of the survivours. 13,495 rebels had died in the battle. By midnight all fighiting in Fluria had ended. The uprising was offiacally crushed. Aftermath October 22nd was the "morning after", the Ministry of records yet again was sent out to determin the death total and the total price for damage. Dead: 52,628 Wounded: 19,364 The price for damage was quite small since most the fighting took place in the Jet'al forest. However damage to Acadia and Eva'la and Tur'at was around £2.3 billion. The UCA claimed it a testiment to the unity of the Commonwealth and the ability of its commanders. But its causalty rate was alarmingly high for the standard of the enemy. So the UCA changed its tactics on guerilla warfare and was to ugrade its anti-mine technology. For the Flurian people it was a nightmare. The home guard were permantly stationed there, with increased oppression and interferance by the state. All cultist leaders were publically executed in Acadia square. And the cult banned. Category:Rodarion wars